Blue Saga:Beginning
Playable Characters Erik - Erik is who you will play as. Erik is his default name, but you can rename him in the beginning. He starts of as a middle schooler. He sends a note to a classmate and that's when you choose his name. The school bell rings for recces and you and your friend sneak out rulers. you play sword fight and this is the tutorial. After the tutorial, it skips forward to you as an Mid Age Ice Ball Player. Kent - Kent is Erik's best friend. He is also the tutorial teacher for the battle system. when he attends one of Erik's games, he is kidnapped by the first boss. Shadow - Shadow is the mystery man in the game. he introduces Erik to the different weapons and that's when you get to choose their classes. He tells Erik that the creature that kidnapped the people has been appearing every where except slightly different. He is the one who starts Eriks adventure. Laura - Laura is a Princess. she ran from the castle in terror as the same boss kidnapped morre people from the kingdom. She met Erik and Shadow on the outskirts of the town. Just as the boss was leaving. she decides to join the team to save the kingdom and the citizens. Choosable Classes Erik: Warrior, Knight, Thief Kent: Knight, Mage, Archer Shadow: Knight, Priest, Thief Laura: Priest, Mage, Archer Class Details Warrior: Use swords and lances and are faster. Knight: Use Lances and have higher defence. Thief: Use knives and swords and can dodge easier. Mage: Use rods and have higher magical attack. Archer: Use bows and arrows and knives and can get their turn faster. Priest: Use rods and knives and have higher magical mending. Items Antidote - Cures Poison Halo - Allows a dead character's ghost to fight Echo Berry - Cures Paralyzis Holy Fruit - Cures KO Tang Berry - adds 50 hp Tang juice - adds 100 hp Tang vial - adds 150 hp Spicey Vial - makes your turn come around faster Boots - cure shakes Aloe Plant - Cures burn Heat Plant - cures frozen status Gear - cures drown Bosses Catcha'un - Catcha'un is a creature based off Yama Uba. It captures people and puts them in a cage, for the next day, then she will eat them. Catcha'un has miniature cages attached to its fingers to trap individuals. Rokun - Catcha'un's big brother. He has electric cages in his sack to knock people out so they don't try to escape. he can cause electricity to flow from his body into another being. Sol'zar - Sol'zar is a ghost. he possesses things often and causes mischeavous deeds. when you fight him, he splits into three and possesses the kings top guards. Solar - Solar is the flame element. He sets fires to cities and travels to the next. He can transform into shapes. His fist form is weak to ice, his human form is weak to water and his flame form is used for healing and is weak to physical attacks. Moler - Moler destroys crops and farms. He is only weak to ice. Others Black Magic Fire Figra Ice Icera Water Watga Thunder Thandar Earth Quake Poison Spike White Magic Heal Healra Respawn Smite HeavenlyStrength Poicent - cures poison Defrost - cures freezing Aloe - cures burn Miracle - cures paralyzis Bubble - cures drown Stable - cures shakes Ice Ball Soccor on Skates Category:Video Games Category:Games